


Think fast

by HelpingHanikan



Series: Reader one-shots [9]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, IDK how New York works, Reader Insert, Teasing, romantic walks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelpingHanikan/pseuds/HelpingHanikan
Summary: There’s always the elephant in the room that no one wants to talk about. Your elephant just happened to be red and supposedly blind.
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Reader
Series: Reader one-shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084520
Kudos: 19





	Think fast

You had discovered a new game just minutes after Matt told you everything. Starting with a ball of rubber-bands snagged from Foggy’s desk. Thrown straight towards Matt’s head but caught by his own hand, catching it to prove his point.

Annoyance and fear for his identity as DareDevil was all forced into this game. Soft balls found abandoned, small toys snagged at offices, and the easiest, little bouncy balls bought for a quarter. All of these were destined for Matt, filled with the spiteful words you’ve always wanted to say. Less than half ever hit their mark; either missing or he’d prove himself once again and catch it.

The only time it hits the target, of course, was when there’s witnesses.

Before thinking it through your weapon of choice has already left your hand. To you this was a moment of vindication. Only made better by Matt’s, honestly over, reaction to getting hit. A quick noise of “ah!” from him making it that much sweeter. But, to everyone else, you had just assaulted a blind man.

“Got you for once,” You said with a laugh. Only slightly aware of the looks being sent your way.

“Did you have to throw it so hard, though?” He asks, a hand placed to the side of his face.

It’s hard to say why you chose Central park specifically for the meetup. It’s a bit of a walk from Hells kitchen, about two to three miles. Enough to warrant a car or taxi ride, but not enough to warrant the price. Although, now you know that walking a distance isn’t a problem for Matt and never has been.

Because of this you didn’t ask how the journey over was. Skipping the usual questions of how the driver was and if they let him control the music. Instead just stooping down to get your weapon, stowing it away for later.

Matt’s cane swishes side to side as you walk. It was a point of interest when your friendship had started. Spending at least an hour all together worried around how you’re supposed to react around the cane. Pretend like it’s not there and let it bop into your foot or keeps tabs on it and step up whenever it comes close to hitting. You had just gotten used to the thing, no different then Matt’s glasses, when Matt revealed himself. Now the interest came back tenfold, letting the white stick hit your shoe over and over until hitting a more secluded section of the park.

“You’re bullying a blindman, you know that right?” He says, the walk slowing down to just above meandering. “Bullying the disabled, could probably sue for that.”

“Well, based on your history you can probably afford yourself. How’s that going, by the way? The free charity cases thing not the suing me thing.”

“Pro-bono work?”

“Yeah, that.” Finding and taking a seat on an empty bench saved you from saying anything else stupid. “How is it?”

Matt sits down next to you with a sigh, like his weight was too much to handle on his own feet. “It’s good, it’s really good. Doing work for the people is better than taking a paycheck, it’s you know-.”

“Good?”

“Yeah, yeah, that’s it.”

Congratulations, you’ve experienced something very, very few in the world will be able to. You’ve see the three sides of one Mr. Murdock: First there is Attorney at law Mathew Murdock, a man in a bit above cheap suit, able to have you answering the question without knowing and having an audience while doing so. Second there is the DareDevil, the man in red and horns that gives either hope or fear depending on who sees him. Finally there was Matt, just Matt Murdock who had a dry chuckle and a moral alignment that was easy to understand but was sometimes annoying.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying it. Especially after all that. All the…costumes and stuff.” You say, mentally kicking yourself for being an idiot. There was a better way to bring that up.

You had only found out because of the Devil knocking on your window. Letting the red man in, almost solely because of how Karen and Foggy seemed to trust him. Even when his voice was way too damn familiar.

You didn’t get to confirm his identity until after dealing with the cops. Two cubs who somehow got partnered together even though they were so new. Probably thinking that they’d get some serious credit if they brought in _the_ DareDevil. Asking if they can search your apartment after seeing a “suspicious subject run up the fire escape.”

The words, “sorry, but I need a warrant first.” Came out faster then you should have. They could have come back with a warrant to search the place, but it was too weak to go through. Plus, why would they want to get the Devil off the streets? He’s doing a quarter of their jobs.

Matt was sitting on the edge of your bed when you got rid of them. Red mask with horns in his hands and a costume of braces and straps covering him. “I have to tell you something,” He said.

It was about ten minutes later that you threw the fist ball at his head.

“It’s actually a suit,” Matt corrected when the awkward silence became boring.

“Suit with little horns?” The laugh that comes with your mocking only lasts a second, long enough for Matt to smile at it. “Was it comfortable?”

Mr. I-tuck-sweatpants-into-socks Murdock shrugs. “I mean, it wasn’t silk, but it was fine. What exactly do you mean?”

“Okay, how about this; do you miss it? Wearing it and bouncing around and all that?”

He takes a second to think about how to respond. His white cane being held slightly tighter before relaxing. That was probably why he really kept the cane. Something to toy with while thinking. Acting as a key to answers that he had yet to unlock.

“No, not really. I miss the seemingly instant solutions and helping people like but not what it cost. That’s over now, though. It’s the past and I move on.” He says. A hand placed on your knee to emphasize his next words. “With what friends I have left from it all.”

The hand holding your knee was warmer than it was weeks ago. When he was in costume, I mean _suit_ , his hand on you was too heavy to be a comfort. It was just a tool that called your attention back to his face. His actual face that was quiet until he apologized, not able to add anything else.

In that moment you had taken his hand. Feeling the glove in your hand and letting the silence settle in. Finally asking ‘what have you done?’ and staring until he spilled everything. Everything thing he’s been involved with, who knows and who could maybe figure it out. By the time he was apologizing again you were already up and on the other side of the room. Waiting for him to finally finish when you whipped around and threw the ball.

“Would you have told me if you didn’t need to hide?” You ask just as quickly as you had thrown the ball. “If you had run fast enough and gotten away or if there was a better hiding spot that didn’t involve me at all. Would you have ever told me?”

He’s holding the cane tightly again; turning the key to find the answers he didn’t have yet. The pause felt like it was lasting forever when it was only a few seconds.

He starts by speaking hesitantly; “Not that night, but I would’ve. I would have told you because it was time, not because it was convenient. Barging through your window just gave the best opportunity.”

“So, if I leave my window open tonight you’ll come in and tell me your social security number?” You the joke that calms down the emotional moment.

He chuckles softly, patting his hand on your knee while doing so. This laughing took you out of the past, leaving you two in the present, on this park bench.


End file.
